


Two Queens

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Learning and Improving, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: In which The Queen of Nohr and The Queen of Hoshido converse over tea





	Two Queens

"Castle Krakenburg is truly interesting, isn't it?"

Nyx raised her eyebrows as she gave Orochi a confused look. The Hoshidan Queen looked around the room, her purple eyes glittering with excitement.

To Nyx she looked like a small child.

She sighed and brought her tea cup to her lips. "Why do you say that?" she asked, her voice seeming more annoyed than she truly was.

Nyx liked Orochi. She even dared say that they could be considered friends. She'd been pleased when Xander told her that King Ryoma was coming to Nohr for political reasons. The Hoshidan King always brought his Queen; at least he always did when he came to Nohr.

Nyx chuckled to herself. Xander and King Ryoma had disappeared in almost the exact moment the Hoshidan royals had arrived. They were most likely discussing future trade of resources between Nohr and Hoshido. That gave Nyx and Orochi time to converse over tea which Nyx most certainly wasn't against.

Orochi sat across from her with a tea cup of her own. She had such a bright smile on her face. "It's almost the opposite of Castle Shirasagi!" she exclaimed like she just discovered something amazing.

Nyx tapped her tea cup with her index finger. An amused smile tugged at her lips. "Go on," she urged, "How are the two castles so different?"

Orochi put down her tea cup on the table before her, picked up one of the many biscuits that had been prepared for the two of them and shoved it into her mouth. She munched loudly as she swung back and forth on her chair. Nyx could practically hear how hard she was thinking.

Orochi swallowed her treat. "A castle is like the heart of the nation, right?" Orochi half asked and half explained. Nyx thought about it. It was not an unreasonable way of seeing things.

Orochi carried on. "And if we go with this idea that the castles are the hearts then we can see how our two nations have been treated and how it affects them, which is almost the complete opposite!"

Nyx carefully put down her own tea cup and crossed her arms over her chest. Orochi had to explain that one.

Orochi took another biscuit. "I'll start with Shirasagi," she said. "I know you and Xander haven’t had the opportunity to visit us yet so I'll just explain how it looks."

Orochi raised her right hand high above her head.

"The castle sits on a high mountain top and has the rest of the capital surrounding it at its base." Orochi explained, "It's bright and open. You can see it standing proudly in the city. You see how open Hoshido is as a nation." Orochi's smile dropped from her face "This, of course, could also reflect how unchallenged Hoshido has been and the arroga-"

She cut herself off abruptly. Her lips were pressed together to the point that her mouth was nothing, but a thin line.

Nyx didn't blame her. Talking about a nation’s faults while still being its queen could end poorly depending on who heard it. Nyx simply nodded to Orochi, silently telling her she understood.

Orochi sighed, but continued. "Castle Krakenburg is, however, underground." The Hoshidan Queen tapped her chin in thought. "It is hidden even from its own people. On top of that the castle is heavily fortified; the same goes for the capital well. Nohr is defensive to almost an extreme degree" Orochi bit her bottom lip. "Being singled out as an evil nation probably does that, huh?"

Nyx hummed. It was true that Nohr was a defensive nation. Yet until recently it had also been aggressive. It sought to guard itself from outsiders, yet it need not do this if conquest had never been sought in the first place.

Of course saying things like that was easy in hindsight. Not even Nyx was old enough to remember how it was in the beginning. Was Nohr always the aggressor? Or did it become one after years of famine and unwanted isolation? Nohr was closed off to the rest of the world so the nation's people stuck together, yet this could lead to blind loyalty to any and all things Nohrian.

Nyx frowned slightly. It was quite a predicament. It was something she and Xander had discussed many times.

A small smile made its way back to Orochi's face. "Do you think our castle can change?" she asked softly.

Nyx looked up at Orochi.

The Hoshidan Queen was pale and had dark circles underneath her eyes, but she still seemed so hopeful. She rephrased her question.

"Do you think that if Nohr and Hoshido keep working together, things can change?"

Nyx gave a smile of her own. She got the feeling that the Hoshidan Royal couple had talked about this just as much as she and Xander had.

"I don't see why not" she said. "In fact, I believe that our nations can improve if we keep influencing one another."

Orochi lit up and Nyx laughed.

A Hoshido that had learned to humble itself.

A Nohr that had dropped its victim complex and aggression.

Nyx poured out some more tea for the both of them.

She believed that Xander and King Ryoma were well on their way to make such nations a reality. After all they had something incredibly powerful on their sides.

Nyx smirked deviously at Orochi. Orochi grinned back.

If they did not behave their queens could easily whip them back onto the right path.


End file.
